


mistake miracle

by shiba_shiba



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Multi, OOC, 年齡操作, 性轉(?), 架空, 生子, 男役性轉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiba_shiba/pseuds/shiba_shiba





	1. Chapter 1

華雪是個漂亮乖巧的孩子，理應人見人愛，然而同儕們對她的態度卻有些微妙。

原因？或許是因為華雪家有兩個爸爸。

直到華雪進了幼稚園才發現自己的家庭似乎與其他同學的有點不一樣。

「爸爸，為什麼我沒有媽媽？」某天澄輝一如往常的在放學時間來接華雪回家，然而他卻未預想到在夕陽溫柔的橙光下會迎來女兒這樣的問題。

「…りら為什麼突然問這個呢？」澄輝看著右手牽著的乖女兒，努力讓自己的表情維持著不困擾的溫和。

「就…同學們放學都有媽媽來接，他們每次問我說媽媽在哪的時候我回答不出來…」華雪低下了頭「…爸爸，為什麼我沒有媽媽？媽媽是什麼？為什麼有爸爸跟爹地很奇怪…我很奇怪嗎…」當華雪再次抬起頭看著澄輝時，那眼神純粹而倔強，但眼眶深處卻確實掩藏不了的濕潤。

「怎麼會…りら一點都不奇怪。」澄輝心疼的將華雪一把抱起，華雪將自己的小臉埋進了澄輝的肩窩，任澄輝溫柔的一下下拍著自己的背。

「進來。」門板被輕敲了兩聲，埋首於劇本的人舒了一口氣，抬手伸展。他清楚這個聲響是誰造成的，也清楚對方的來意，只是…跟往常的時間相比似乎有些早。

「還在忙嗎？」澄輝進門後順手將書房的門帶上。

「差不多了，春瀬的劇本總是很有趣。」七海笑著仰頭向將手放在自己椅背上的澄輝要求了一個吻「…今天晚飯吃什麼？」

「還沒煮呢，你想吃什麼？」澄輝的前髮散在七海的額上。

「我以為你是來喊我吃飯的呢…」七海被那細碎的髮撓的有些癢「嗯…鯖魚？」

「…你最近還真喜歡吃這個。」澄輝稍稍將頭抬起，並未拒絕七海的點餐「…吶，かいさん。」

「怎麼了？」這樣的距離總算讓七海能看清澄輝的表情，看著那眉心的皺摺，七海忍不住用自己的拇指輕拭，仿佛這樣便能將之撫平。

「那個…能請你去跟りら聊聊嗎？在我準備晚餐的時間。」澄輝的眉仍舊緊著，七海幾乎是毫無思考的答應了對方的請求。

「這有什麼問題，只要あっきー再親我一下就行。」七海故做輕鬆的點了點自己的唇。

「真拿你沒辦法…」澄輝雖笑的無奈，卻順從的讓兩對柔軟的唇再次貼合。

此時澄輝仍天真的以為七海能替自己向女兒解釋她對家庭所保持的疑問，畢竟七海總是有辦法說服自己，或許對小華雪來說也是如此，然而七海的解釋方式卻完全超乎澄輝想像。當晚當華雪在飯桌上開口詢問自己什麼是性轉的時候，澄輝幾乎是用盡了所有的理智才沒將一旁一臉認真挑著鯖魚刺的七海變成另一道桌上的鹽烤或紅燒料理。


	2. Chapter 2

一切的開頭或許要從那年畢業前夕開始說起，澄輝曾經想過若自己沒有答應七海或許就不會過著現在的生活，然而他更沒有預料到在這幾年間居然會經歷如此光怪陸離的人生體驗。

「我想要成立一間電影工作室。」當時畢業兩年的七海回來找澄輝。

「電影工作室？」澄輝怔怔的眨眼，他看了看自己正在處理的畢業論文，再次確認了自己唸了四年的確實是工科相關系所。

「嗯。」然而七海卻不帶一絲玩笑意味的認真點頭「我已經先籌好一筆資金了，我們可以先接一些形象廣告或是拍些微電影，有些知名度之後再去投一些影視圈的案子，然後…」

「等…等等！」澄輝終於忍不住打斷滔滔不絕的七海「…我們？」澄輝的手指在自己與七海之間來回。

「當然！」七海理所當然的讓澄輝想起對方當年問都沒問就打了一份自己租屋處的備份鑰匙，只因為自己家離實驗室跟便利商店比較近。

澄輝似乎總是無法拒絕七海，他甚至不知道自己為什麼要放棄學了四年的專業卻投入一個自己完全不熟悉的領域，但是當猶豫的他對上七海眼中的光芒的時候，澄輝發現自己已經點頭答應。

從零開始的創業過程從來不是件容易的事，更不用說是自己完全不熟悉的領域了。即便七海的導演才華超出澄輝的預期，第一支替企業拍的形象廣告獲得了成功。然而即便如此，毫無靠山跟支援的他們要在影視圈發展卻仍非常艱辛，很快的七海籌備的第一筆資金在拍完一支毫無知名度的微電影後就迎來見底的命運。

「我看我還是去找工作吧…」澄輝看著youtube上影片的點閱量，為了生計最終得出了這樣的結論。

「…一定是我們宣傳做的不夠，或許是演員還是該選些已經有知名度的？但是我覺得即便是素人也可以表現的很好啊，他們的演技我已經很滿意了…或許是步調太慢了？現代人總喜歡快節奏的東西…」七海窩在沙發的另一頭，皺著眉轉著手上的鋼筆。

「但是我們手頭已經沒有多餘的資源可以用在宣傳跟請演員上了…」澄輝看著慘不忍睹的帳務表跟櫥櫃裡即將見底的泡麵，眉皺的比七海更深「…かいさん…我想我們還是放…」

「不行！如果現在放棄就等於認輸了…不行…」七海攢緊了拳頭。

澄輝是第一次看到這樣的七海，在他的印象裡七海的眼裡總是閃爍著光芒，懷抱著無限的理想與希望，這或許是他決定跟著七海闖一回的原因，即便他的家人完全無法理解。

然而如今的七海眼裡的光芒卻仿佛濛上了一層薄薄的霧，帶這些迷惘跟躊躇，這不是澄輝所熟悉的七海，但這樣的七海似乎讓他更加無法對對方置之不理。

「不是…就算想要繼續我們還是需要足夠的資源，現在這樣就算我們每天跑去拉贊助也毫無結果，那…」找份工作腳踏實地的用自己的雙手籌備資金難道不是最可行的選項嗎…

「別說了…」七海打斷了澄輝「…抱歉…我現在頭好疼，能讓我一個人靜一靜嗎…」七海疲憊的揉著自己的眉心。

「…我知道了，我今天去さお那裡吧。」為了節省資金兩人只租了一套房，雖然有兩個隔間但要說個人空間的話還是少的可憐，澄輝想了想還是決定去投靠熟識的學弟，說不定還能順便蹭一頓飯。

「嗯…抱歉…」七海直到澄輝關上門前都沒有再看向對方。

美月家的沙發躺起來雖不舒適但春瀬做的飯卻是品質保證的。澄輝第一次羨慕起自家學弟如此擅長勾搭到能搭上個這麼擅長料理的室友，那時的澄輝還不知道這個顏值驚人擅長料理的傢伙會成為將來自家工作室最重要的編劇之一，他更是沒有想到自己會在隔天清晨接到七海慌慌張張的來電。


	3. Chapter 3

有的時候你的人生中總是會不可避免的發生一些難以理解的事情，像是學校裡流傳的靈異故事，或是你以為不會有人特地從韓國買魚回來還特地拿來打狗但他卻發生了一樣的不可思議。而此時的澄輝所受到的衝擊卻更是遠遠超越了這一切。

「這到底…？」澄輝轉開自己套房的門時下巴都快掉下來了，他瞠目結舌的看著這屋裡除了他以外唯一一個稱的上生物的存在。

或許七海有個身材姣好年齡相仿的妹妹只是一直沒告訴他而已，一定是這樣的，畢竟這臉長的這麼像七海怎麼想也不像是一夜情的對象…誰想跟長的自己這麼像的人滾床單…澄輝邊想邊皺眉。

「呃…不好意思，請問かい…啊、不，七海ひろき在嗎？」澄輝小心的詢問，而那人卻用一種看白痴一樣的眼神審視著澄輝。

「你傻了嗎？」那位女性徑直的走到澄輝面前，身上那明顯屬於七海的衣服寬大的有些垂墜，若隱若現的膚色弄的澄輝的視線下意識的閃避「看著我！」然而那個女孩雙掌一拍，硬是將澄輝的腦袋給扳了回來，正對著自己的眼睛。

「かい…さん？」澄輝看著那雙熟悉的瞳，困惑的開口。

「唷。」七海滿意的捏了把澄輝消瘦的臉頰。

「啊…我一定是還沒醒吧，果然…這幾天幾乎都沒能好好睡上一覺，さお家的沙發雖然還行但跟床比還是硬了些，或許是前天晚上好不容易吃到一份正常的食物才做了這麼匪夷所思的夢？啊…或許可以告訴かいさん說不定能成為下次的靈感也說不定…」澄輝邊叨念著邊轉身不在面對那個女孩，也因此完全錯過了那完美的白眼。

「あっきー。」女孩再次把澄輝扳了回來，她看的出澄輝眼裡慌亂，或許正是因為這樣才無奈的嘆了口氣並一把抱住對方。

「…！」澄輝驚訝的連尖叫的餘地都沒有，只能僵直了身子盡可能忽視女孩的氣味及溫度，更別說那貼著自己的柔軟。

「冷靜一點了嗎？」女孩拍了拍澄輝的背。

「…」沒有，完全沒有。誰能告訴我冷靜兩個字怎麼寫？澄輝現在認真的覺得有些對不起自己的小學老師。

「我或許應該在電話裡就跟你說清楚的，但是我那個時候腦袋也是一團亂，抱歉啊。」女孩將自己臉埋進澄輝的肩窩，若是七海抱著自己的話或許也是差不多的高度吧…澄輝腦裡胡亂的想著。

「…什麼？」告訴我什麼？等等我根本還沒搞清楚妳是誰妳就突然一把抱住我還一副跟我很熟的樣子到底在演哪齣？莫非是最新型態的詐騙？澄輝忍不住開始思考在短短一天的時間七海借了高利貸然後捐款潛逃的可能性。

「就…今天一早醒來就變成這樣了，我也不知道到底是怎麼回事…等等你有在聽嗎？啊…等等！不要衝動啊！這裡是五樓跳下去多半只會殘不會死還要付醫藥費我們現在沒那麼多錢啊！！！」


	4. Chapter 4

澄輝其實並不確定自己是否真的找回了理智，但至少他現在已經放棄從窗臺上跳下去的念頭並能冷靜…至少是看起來冷靜的跟另一個人共處一室。

「所以…到底是怎麼回事…」澄輝看著空間裡的另一個人，深吸了一口氣「かいさん…」

「剛剛不是跟你說了我也不知道嗎…」七海盤腿坐在沙發上「我只記得我昨天晚上頭很疼，睡前估計是吃了顆之前朋友給的頭痛藥，那頭痛藥還真的很優秀，一晚上睡的特別好！但早上醒來的時候不知怎麼的就變成這樣了…下面那個沒了，然後上面…」七海邊說便用手揉了揉自己胸前本不該存在的脂肪。

澄輝尷尬的將視線從七海身上移開，然後後者卻毫不在意「要摸摸看嗎？意外的手感還不錯。」七海似乎沒打算住手「嗯…大概有個C？」

「不、不用了！」其他的情報也不需要告訴我！而且你為什麼揉兩下就知道尺寸了かいさん！？澄輝已經不知道該從何開始吐槽。

「真的？」七海看了看澄輝，卻也沒打算逼迫他「好吧，所以就是這樣，現在我們怎麼辦？」七海終於將手從那柔軟的脂肪上移開。

「什麼怎麼辦…」還能怎麼辦…澄輝承認自己的腦袋其實還沒轉過來。

「我現在這個狀態啊。」七海看了看自己「雖然暫時是沒有什麼不便啦，就上廁所感覺怪怪的然後衣服大了點胸前重了點下面感覺空虛了點…」七海忍不住有些哀傷的看著自己的胯下。

「呃…不然我們先去買衣服好了？」澄輝試圖將七海拉離憂傷的情緒，他這才認真的看了看七海，對方的身高雖然沒有太大的變化，但整個人似乎確實纖細了許多，除了那若隱若現的乳房外，肩膀跟身體曲線也變得圓潤，就連五官似乎也變得較為柔和。

「我們看起來有多餘的錢買衣服嗎？」七海一臉愁苦的看著澄輝。

「這…」七海太過一針見血讓澄輝感覺胸口扎實的中了一槍。

「…唉。」七海嘆了口氣，一臉深沈的拿起來桌上的手機「看來還是只能找那個人了…」


	5. Chapter 5

要說澄輝完全沒有預料到打開門時會見到純矢其實也不盡然，但他是真心沒有想到對方會提著兩大口皮箱站在門口。

「擋著路了。」純矢揮了揮手示意澄輝靠邊，自己一手一個提起兩個大箱子就往屋裡去，後者連出手幫忙的餘地都沒有只能摸了摸鼻子將門帶上。

「せーこさん怎麼會過來？」澄輝跟在純矢身後，依舊無法接過對方手上的箱子。

「還能為什麼…那傢伙突然打給我要我盡快帶一些女裝過來，誰知道又要做什麼…你們最近的新點子嗎？說起來那傢伙人呢？」純矢困惑的看著澄輝。

「他…」澄輝面有難色的看著純矢，再下一秒七海愉悅的跑來給了純矢一個擁抱，隨後大約是持續了半個小時的混亂狀態，最終三個人冷靜的坐回客廳沙發上已經是一個半小時後的事。

「…好吧，我想我的你…妳應該是可以穿。」純矢喝完第三壺茶之後拍了拍身邊的箱子「各種風格都有一點，還有幾頂假髮應該是沒什麼大問題…」

為什麼會有假髮呢…澄輝靜靜的坐在一旁最終是沒有膽量問出口，更別說之後看到那些金色捲髮、紅色挑染的還有黑長直之類的髮型，澄輝根本不敢想純矢是為何會擁有這些…收藏。

「感激不盡。」七海跪坐在沙發上正正經經的對純矢行禮。

「要試試嗎？」純矢擺了擺手後拍了下身旁的箱子「你應該在學園祭之後就沒穿過女裝了吧？還記得怎麼穿嗎？」

「欸？かいさん在學園祭穿過女裝嗎？」澄輝的雙眼驚訝的睜大。

「あきちゃん你的表情有夠失禮。」七海對著澄輝翻了個白眼。

「有唷，那是他大一的時候吧，我找找…」純矢邊說邊翻起了手機內的相簿。

「…等等！為什麼妳會留著那時候的照片啊！」七海試圖伸手阻止純矢卻因為跪坐過久而被腿麻的阻力限制了行動。

「這還用說嗎當然留著啊。」純矢一臉理所當然的無視腿麻的七海，在她終於翻到之後便立刻將手機遞給一旁的澄輝「你看你看，是不是正到人神共憤。」

「嗯？…哇…」澄輝看著純矢手機裡的照片，驚訝的下顎差點掉到了桌上。

七海以男性而言本就不是剛硬的類型，若是硬要分類的或許該算是中性的外貌，然而澄輝並沒有想到對方幾年前的一張照片居然會讓自己的心臟險些漏拍。

「很好看對吧。」純矢哼了兩下「跟他認識那麼久了我都覺得嫉妒了明明就是個男的。」

「嗯…」澄輝怔怔的點頭。


	6. Chapter 6

兩天後七海還是被純矢給拖出門採買，澄輝隱約記得當天純矢在幫七海試衣的情況，被關在門外的澄輝只能聽著裡面折疼，好不容易折疼完出來的七海似乎有試圖要表達什麼，可能是跟內衣相關的內容，然而很不幸的七海並沒能將她想闡述的內容完成。基於現在牆面上那仍隱約可見的裂痕，澄輝覺得自己或許還是一輩子不要知道七海究竟想說什麼的好。

「所以我說到底為什麼一定要買這個！而且什麼鬼價錢！」七海的抱怨聲跟著她手上的幾帶手提袋一起進門。

「…歡迎回來？」澄輝有些不明所以，當他看到七海手提袋上圖案的時候突然臉上一紅的明瞭純矢為何讓自己待在家等的原因。

「當女生就是這麼辛苦。」純矢拍了拍七海的背，絲毫沒有理會那連聲的埋怨。

「不是但這也太貴了吧這麼點布？」七海看純矢不理她只好轉去抓澄輝「吶你知道嗎這小小一件居然…嗚！」澄輝開始思考自己是不是該去買桶油漆來粉刷一下七海被按在牆上時所造成的傷痕。

「總之記住我說的。」純矢將手掌從七海的後腦勺上移開「…不行，還是在教妳一次吧，感覺妳一定不會記得。」純矢邊說邊把七海從牆上摳了下來拖進房間裡，徒留澄輝看著上頭似乎有些血跡的牆面發怔。

當澄輝拿著抹布將牆面清潔好了之後七海的房門也在同時被推開。

「有夠彆扭…」七海一臉不舒服的扭來扭去。

「嗯？…」順著七海的聲音看了過去，澄輝整個人僵住了。

一身簡潔大方的洋裝將七海本就細長的雙腿襯的更為白皙修長，黑長直的假髮加上純矢似乎替那張本就中性的臉上了點妝，若不是那豪邁的站姿讓人有些出戲，澄輝差點覺得面前的人精緻的幾乎不應該存在在這個世界上。

「超正的吧。」純矢從七海的後頭冒了出來，笑的一臉得意。

「嗯…」澄輝跟看著照片時一樣怔怔的點頭。

「之前學園祭的時候化的的比較清爽一點，畢竟是小大一嘛！但這次我特別試了妖豔一點的妝唷，效果很不錯對吧。」純矢捏過七海那精緻的小臉「我看要迷倒大部分的人應該都不成問題了。」

「是要迷倒誰啊…」七海翻了個白眼，此時她不是非常想要理會顯然已經證實了純矢話語而呆立在一旁的學弟「…等等，這樣啊…嗯嗯，我有想法了！」

看著七海的表情，純矢跟澄輝同時感到一股隱隱不安油然而生。


	7. Chapter 7

生活品質獲得改善理應是一件值得慶祝的事，然而澄輝卻怎麼也高興不起來。

澄輝不喜歡七海帶著一身酒氣的跟他說今天又談成了多少資金，不喜歡七海無所謂的說著那些大叔們多喜歡她還老是帶著有色眼光盯著她猛瞧，炫耀一般的數落這些男人不知道自己實質上也是個男的。

這樣的無名火究竟源於何處澄輝自己也想不透，為此他跟七海的關係甚至鬧的有些不愉快，然而他卻沒有更多的餘力思考，或許是因為日子持續了兩個禮拜後的某一天七海關在房裡打死不肯出來的緣故。

「…かいさん？」澄輝有些擔心的敲著門，已經接近午飯時間七海卻還不起床，這是很反常的，而門裡毫無回應的狀態讓澄輝更不放心了「…我進來囉？」

澄輝輕手輕腳的推開七海的房門，房間的主人還窩在床上。

「かいさん？」澄輝擔心的看了看七海，他小心翼翼的摸了對方的額頭，似乎沒有發燒的樣子「怎麼了？不舒服嗎？要不要幫你弄點蜂蜜牛奶之類的？還是煮點好消化的東西給你拿進來？」

「痛…」七海整個人蜷成了球狀。

「那是當然的吧…就讓你不要每天喝這麼多…」雖然是為了資金…但澄輝還是忍不住說道。

「肚子…好痛…」七海有氣無力面色發白，似乎跟平時宿醉的症狀有些不同。

「…かいさん？」澄輝的擔心更添了一分，七海的狀況似乎比他想像的更嚴重，而在他突然意識到放在床上的手掌不知何時染上一抹猩紅的時候，差點沒就此暈過去。

雖然澄輝逃過了暈倒的命運，卻仍然無法幸運躲過被純矢種在牆上的必然。

「沒有哪個女人會因為每個月噴個一些血就死掉的！沒有！」純矢整頓好七海之後給了獨自在替自己的額角貼ok繃的澄輝一個白眼，並好心的給對方上了一課，她差點沒有因為澄輝那個液體居然不是藍色的發言而再次將對方往牆上種。

「總之我列給你的這些等一下去買一買，她大概是生活習慣太差了所以現在才會痛成這樣，可以喝點溫熱的東西…可可啦、紅豆湯啦、黑糖薑茶什麼的，真的痛的不行的話止痛藥也還是買一些吧…但是不要太依賴那個，對身體不好…」純矢叨叨絮絮的交代了一串，澄輝其實並不確定自己真的完全記得，但為了盡可能減少自己再次被種到牆上的風險他還是乖巧的一一點頭。

終於送走了純矢，澄輝摸了摸還有些疼的額頭，一臉不好意思的在藥妝店將對方交代的東西買齊，店員看到他額角的傷還一臉瞭然的送了他兩個OK繃。回到家後澄輝便先把即食的紅豆湯給沖上，雙手捧著悄悄的放在七海的床頭櫃上。

「かいさん？還很不舒服嗎？喝點熱的好不好？」澄輝像是哄小朋友一般。

「…嗚…」七海皺著眉搖了搖頭，連眼都沒睜開。

「嗯…好吧，那等妳想喝的時候我在幫妳加熱。」澄輝嘆了口氣，準備將自己跟食物帶離七海的房間讓對方能好好休息，然而七海似乎不打算讓對方這麼做。

「…哇！」澄輝差點沒砸了餐具，他完全沒有料想到七海還有體力拽倒他、當然更沒有料想到對方會有這樣的舉動「…かいさん？」澄輝有些窘迫的被七海當成了大型抱枕，他連手該放哪都不知道。

相較於澄輝，身為始作俑者的七海倒是冷靜許多。七海自顧自的在僵直的澄輝懷裡找到了個舒適的位置，瞇著眼睛似乎又睡了過去，似乎還嘟囔了句好溫暖之類的話語。

澄輝並不是沒有被七海擁抱過，畢竟七海在變成這樣之前就是個喜歡擁抱的人。但與還是學長的七海擁抱的時候雖然多少會有點不好意思，但若跟現在的狀態相比根本是小巫見大巫。

纖細的觸感跟有些陌生又有些熟悉的氣息，無一不在刺激澄輝的感官，為了將注意力從那誘人的香氣、貼在自己身上的柔軟脂肪及變本加厲的往自己身上勾的長腿上移開，他幾乎已經開始回想學生時期困擾他最久的微積分，雖然此時此刻澄輝真心覺得跟只要透過計算就能獲得解答的微積分比起來，或許七海才是真正難解的一道題。


	8. Chapter 8

有的時候七海也不知道自己想要的究竟是什麼，他只知道自己不想就這麼放手。

當時為什麼會回頭去找澄輝一起創業？可能只是不想看到對方的世界就此沒有自己，也可能只是跟對方相處起來很舒適，誰不想要一個合的來的創業夥伴？

然而相處的時間越長也就越容易產生摩擦，是從什麼時候開始兩人的對話充滿了無奈與爭吵？七海已經無法記清。

「我也不知道…我也不想跟他吵…或許只是因為一時不順利吧…」那天晚上七海揉著額角無奈的對坐在對面陪他一起喝悶酒的明日海說「…抱歉，你難得來一趟還要聽我說這些應該很無聊吧…」七海有些不好意思，他跟明日海是還在校的時候認識的，對方當年來交換一年，不知不覺間便成了朋友。

「嗯。」明日海搖了搖頭「這對かいちゃん來說很重要，對吧？」

「…什麼？」七海有些困惑的眨眼。

「嗯…我也說不上來，但總覺得かいちゃん很在意那個人，不想對方離開自己的身邊，又很在意他的感受什麼…」簡直就像喜歡對方一樣…明日海並沒有將最後一句說出口。

「…」七海看著明日海的表情，沈默的悶下一口酒。

「…啊、對了。」明日海像是想到了些什麼，他在自己的大背包裡翻來找去，最後摸出了一小罐藥丸「這個說不定會有幫助，算是我前陣子的研究成果吧。」

「嗯？這什麼東西？」七海有些困惑的看著明日海遞給自己的東西，一小罐毫無特色的白色小藥丸，七海左看右看都看不出個端倪。

「或許能幫上かいちゃん的寶物。」明日海的笑容很純粹，讓七海下意識的相信了對方。

或許只是單純的強效頭痛藥吧…當時的七海握著手上的小藥瓶，天真的這麼認為。

「所以那之後就聯絡不上みりお了？」那天純矢趕來後七海在對方幫自己換衣服的時候將一切一五一十的告訴了對方。

「嗯…我又試著吃了一顆但是身體毫無變化…」七海邊說邊揉著自己的胸，這讓一旁的純矢忍不住一巴掌往前者的腦門敲了下去。

「…好吧，我這邊也會試著再繼續嘗試聯絡看看的，你就先自己看著辦吧…如果有什麼變化記得聯絡我，我們誰也不知道這東西有沒有什麼副作用…」純矢似乎也想不出更好的辦法「…吶，你沒問題嗎？」

「問題很大好嗎？」七海開著玩笑搖頭。

「也是啦…但我不是要說這個！」純矢不打算讓七海岔開話題「你跟あっきー…要不乾脆暫時先搬來跟我住好了？」純矢心中那股莫名的不安一直隱隱擴散。

「我跟他？還能怎麼樣？我們都一起住這麼久了不會有問題的啦，那可是あっきー耶。」七海笑著擺了擺手，他當時真的沒有預期之後會發展成那樣的局面。

起初七海只覺得用自己產生變化的身體去逗弄澄輝是一件非常有趣的事情，他喜歡澄輝因為自己毫不在意裸露的膚色而害羞的表情，喜歡他因為自己毫不在意的肢體接觸而有些困擾的表情，甚至有些不自覺的喜歡上那看著自己有些複雜的神情。

或許正是因為這樣七海才會在籌備資金的時候變本加厲。對那些上了年紀的老頭拋媚眼賣賣笑都不是什麼難事，但究竟是什麼時候進展成了更多的身體接觸的，其實七海自己也記不清了，或許是在某次跟澄輝的爭吵之後吧。

「能不能…不要繼續了…」某天夜裡澄輝提七海倒了杯水，聲音有些顫抖。

「嗯？為什麼？隨便讓那些傢伙摸一把都能撈到之前的十倍耶！而且這胸也不是真的，超划算的好嗎！」七海醉的滿臉通紅，妝都來不及卸就整個人倒進了沙發裡胡亂的揮著手。

「我不喜歡這樣！かいさん已經好久沒有寫新的作品了…整天就是跟那些老頭喝酒，還…還讓他們這樣碰觸你…」

「怎麼？あきちゃん吃醋啦？想摸的話隨時都可以的嘛，我平常也沒少用胸貼你啊…」

「不是的！不是那樣的…我只是不希望看到かいさん變成現在這個樣子…我喜歡之前那個眼裡總是有著光芒，跟我一起努力編織夢想的かいさん！」澄輝忍不住咬著下唇並握緊了拳。

「喔？真的啊？」七海痞氣的笑著，搖搖晃晃的起身，抬手往對方脖子上勾去「哪種喜歡？」

七海本期待澄輝會害羞的讓自己不要鬧了，或是有些不悅的推開自己的手，然而對方沒有。

澄輝只是靜靜的看著七海，眼底似乎壓抑著許多思緒，許多痛苦。有那麼一瞬間七海以為澄輝哭了，然而並沒有，他只是一臉受傷的輕輕移開七海的手，什麼話也沒說的離開了這間屋子。

空蕩蕩的屋子裡除了時鐘滴滴答答的聲響外，似乎僅剩下七海那快的不行的心跳聲。


	9. Chapter 9

將一切掩飾在玩笑的背後總是比揭開面具直面血淋淋的現實來的容易許多，然而這次親手將對方面具摘掉的，似乎正是自己…七海的手壓著那仍舊靜不下來的心臟，有些懊悔、但一切卻又仿佛是必然的一般。

真的沒有注意到嗎？如果明日海注意到了、純矢察覺到了，那或許只是更加強調了這一切都只是在自欺欺人而已。

「能幫上我的寶物嗎…」七海忍著頭疼無力的倒在床上看著明日海給的那罐藥丸，裡頭少了幾顆被純矢拿去請人分析了，但明日海開發出的東西，兩人都清楚要靠現在的技術找到解答大概比當上寶塚首席還難。

這小小一粒藥丸究竟改變了什麼？生理性別嗎？只有生理嗎？那現在這個心臟緊繃的感覺又是什麼？是因為變成了女性才產生的自然反應嗎？那對於澄輝來說又是如何呢？是因為自己變成了異性？又或者…

七海覺得自己的腦子亂成了一團，糾纏的思緒找不到解答。

有的時候對於彼此太過熟悉或許也不是什麼好事，隔天七海站在美月家門前邊按著電鈴邊想著。

「來了…」美月一臉沒睡醒應門「…唷，美女，一早來按我門鈴是想約我去吃早餐嗎？」一見門口站著全妝的七海美月便吊兒郎當的單手靠著門框上擺起了姿勢，甚至裝模做樣的撩了下劉海。

「…澄輝在你這嗎？」對於美月的變身速度七海感到一陣心累，他完全不想跟面前她學弟解釋現在的狀況，況且對方似乎根本沒認出自己。

「嗯？找他做什麼，學長雖然人挺好的但就是個性悶了點，不如跟我玩比較有趣啊。」美月繼續毛遂自薦。

「看來是在了。」七海很快的從美月的回答中推敲出端倪「抱歉打擾了。」他推開了美月自顧自的望門內走。

「啊、雖然我不討厭主動的啦但是妳也別…等等嘛！」美月有些踉蹌的把門給關上，在他回到客廳的時候七海顯然已經找到了自己的目標。

「嗚…為什麼…」澄輝還半躺在沙發上，桌上散了好幾罐啤酒，跟他此時正吃痛的捂著頭的動作一致。

「來接你回家。」澄輝反應過來之前七海便牽起了他的手，在他們離開美月家的時候房子的主人還怔怔的站在客廳沒有回神。

「好疼…」回到家之後澄輝的第一句話，顯然美月家桌上那些啤酒罐大概多半是他的傑作。

「你以為我就比較好嗎！」七海白了他一眼，卻還是從櫃子裡摸出了幾顆解酒藥。

「謝謝…」澄輝皺著眉小心的接過七海遞來的水杯跟成藥，似乎是想起七海昨天爛醉的樣子，澄輝乖乖的吞了膠囊沒在說話，他甚至不敢開口詢問為什麼對方頂著全妝戴著假髮殺到美月家硬是要把自己拎回來。

「…昨天那是怎樣…」看著澄輝乖乖將藥吞了後七海的問題緊追而來，問的之急還對方差點沒將喝到一半的水給噴出來。

「什麼怎樣…」澄輝不敢看向七海。

「為什麼逃走。」七海似乎並不打算讓澄輝逃避問題，他一步步逼近，下一秒澄輝便發現自己窘迫的拿著水杯被困在了七海跟牆壁中間，牆面上還留著些許的裂痕。

「我…」看著七海的眼神，澄輝下意識的轉頭避開，卻在下一秒被捏著臉轉了回來。

「回答我…」不管答案是什麼…七海覺得自己的心臟快炸裂了，除了彼此的呼吸外他更清楚的聽見自己急促的心跳聲。

「我只是…不想讓かいさん感到困擾…」澄輝像是用盡了全力才將話語一點點擠出「我也不知道究竟為什麼會變成這樣…好像自己都不像自己了…其實我本來沒有打算說出來的…因為我自己也不清楚這樣的感覺究竟算什麼…但…嗚！」

下一秒澄輝已經忘了自己本來到底想說些什麼，他唯一記得的只剩下七海的嘴唇那柔軟的觸感跟令人眷戀的溫度。


	10. Chapter 10

這段關係是錯誤的嗎？或許僅只是一場讓人流連忘返的意外也說不定，然而這一切太過令人眷戀了，誰也捨不得先放開手。

澄輝的手掌是溫熱的，然而唇卻透著些許微涼，七海不明白是為什麼，但他並不討厭這樣。

七海喜歡反覆的舔吻澄輝的唇，他喜歡那些冰涼的觸感，更喜歡由自己將那柔軟的唇瓣染上溫度。

而澄輝似乎也漸漸習慣了七海的碰觸，習慣了對方的主導，習慣了對方的為所欲為。澄輝會在七海執著於親吻的時候用指尖由下尾椎往上一點一點的輕輕撫摸對方的背部，澄輝喜歡七海因為自己的碰觸而輕顫，發掘對方的敏感帶總是令他樂此不疲，然而七海似乎也有著相同的興趣。

澄輝不喜歡七海啃咬他的耳骨，一方面那無疑是他的敏感帶，一方面是這樣的姿勢會令那對柔軟的乳房緊貼著自己摩擦。澄輝甚至開始懷疑七海是故意這麼做的，如此磨人的氣味及觸感即使他也沒有把握把持的住。

「啊…」每當澄輝忍不住吸吮那對乳房時七海都會發出滿足的輕嘆。曾經七海認為即便自己的性別發生了變化胸部也並未變得與女性一樣敏感，至少他自己碰觸的時候、或是被那些糟老頭碰觸的時候是如此的，直到被澄輝擁抱的時候他才意識事實並非如此，不論是對方的手指或唇舌，即便只是輕輕撫過，都無疑將他逼至瘋狂。

澄輝從來不是一個躁進的侵略者，跟莽撞的強取豪奪比起來他更傾向溫柔的循序漸進，雖然這份體貼似乎在碰上七海之後越來越難以維持。

「かいさん…」澄輝皺著眉隱忍。七海總是有辦法磨去澄輝的理智，不論是物理上的或是精神上的。

與澄輝的溫文正好相反，七海的作風更為直接。七海會在親吻的時候讓彼此的軀體更為緊密，他喜歡在澄輝留連再他胸前時讓彼此逐漸飢渴的下腹若有似無的摩擦，他能感受到澄輝褲子裡的東西因為自己而精神抖擻，七海承認對此他極為享受。

或許正因為澄輝是個不擅長隱藏情緒的人七海才會對於逗弄澄輝這件事如此樂此不疲吧。抓準澄輝忍耐的極限對於七海來說絕非難事，對於男性身體的理解他也有絕對的把握能勝過澄輝之前任何的女性對象，雖然除了之前甩了他的那個學妹之外七海對於澄輝的情史並不算熟悉，或許一方面也是不想探究吧。

七海總是能在澄輝最想要的時候將對方的炙熱送進口中，善用他靈巧的舌跟溫潤的口腔將那本就在弦上箭越繃越緊，卻又巧妙的不讓對方解脫。七海喜歡看著澄輝的呼吸越發急促，喜歡看著他忍不住揪起自己狠狠吻上，喜歡他躁急的將自己壓在身下卻又努力維持著薄如蟬翼的溫柔。

是因為肉體變成了女性而讓自己如此渴望對方嗎？七海已經摸不清頭緒，他只知道自己現在因為面前的人而濕透了，只知道自己現在希望對方狠狠的佔有自己，填滿自己身心靈的每吋空虛。七海甚至會親手幫澄輝戴上套子，或者與其讓澄輝動手他更傾向由自己操刀。在七海的肉體仍為男性的時候他總喜歡咬住套子包裝的一角將其撕開，他非常喜歡欣賞他的床伴目擊這一刻時的羞澀神情，而當自己成了觀賞這幕的那一方時，為了自己接近爆裂邊緣的心臟著想七海暗自決定再也不讓澄輝親自去碰那盒危險的東西。

事已至此，七海已經放棄去隱藏那幾乎滿溢出來的、對於澄輝的渴望。他們親吻著彼此、他們擁抱著彼此、他們分享著彼此的溫度、他們滿足著彼此的靈魂。


	11. Chapter 11

是因為不安嗎？又或者只是自私想要束縛住對方呢？又或者只是想為現在的剎那留下些許的痕跡，將這個仿佛下一秒就將隨風而逝的瞬間刻為永恆。

而無論是哪一種，或許都無法改變這僅是一注有勇無謀的孤注一擲吧。

更有趣的是當這件事東窗事發時還不是一直陪在身邊的那個人發現的，或許正是看準了他的天真才決定這一步棋，由他無條件的溫柔無心灌溉，助長著事情在不知不覺間發展至此。

「所以我是醫生嗎…」純矢再次接到澄輝因七海的身體不適而播出的電話時白眼差點沒有翻到外太空。

「對不起…」澄輝摸了摸鼻子，好在這次純矢沒有讓它與牆壁來個親密接觸…至少暫時沒有。

七海已經狀態不好一陣子了，嘔吐的次數增加，最近食量也變得少了些，澄輝無法判別究竟是原因為何，但是此時七海微妙的狀態又不方便帶去醫院診察。

純矢嘆了口氣敲了敲七海的房門，她也不指望對方回應，就僅是表面上的告知而已。

澄輝依舊被留在了門外，他隱約覺得自己或許下一秒就會被從七海房裡出來的純矢種在牆上。四十五分鐘過去，純矢終於推開了七海的房門，澄輝下意識的閉上眼縮起了肩膀，然而對方並沒有他預期中的舉動。

「…那個…」澄輝小心翼翼的張開了一隻眼「…狀況很糟嗎…」純矢的面色不太好，似乎連將澄輝種在牆上的餘力都沒有。

「…」純矢沈默的看著澄輝許久，隨後重重的嘆了一口氣「目前我還不能完全確定…所以麻煩你去買個東西回來。」

純矢不確定澄輝是抱著什麼心情出門的，畢竟對方看起來也是受到了極大的衝擊。在澄輝離開後她再次回到七海的房間，皺著眉坐在七海的床緣。

若說沒料到他們會在一起或許只是自欺欺人，但走到現在的局面？純矢是真的從未想過。

「為什麼要這樣…」純矢用手背輕拂七海的臉頰，後者背對著她窩著，不發一語。

「那不是意外，對吧。」純矢的語氣是肯定的，她有些無奈的看著床頭櫃上的那盒保險套。或許那個被自己差使去購物的學弟單純的根本沒有發現自己學長的這點小心思也說不定。

「…妳是什麼讀心機嗎…」七海嘆了口氣，翻了個身望向純矢。自己在對方面前時似乎總是無所遁形，從以前就是這樣，或許這就是他們永遠不會在一起卻又無法離開對方的原因吧。

「…你真的想清楚了嗎？」純矢捏了捏七海那光滑到令人有些嫉妒的臉「生命可是很沈重的，況且你也沒跟他好好談過吧…」即便澄輝還沒有把東西買回來，但不論是七海還是純矢，對於七海的身體狀況早已猜出一二。

「嗯…」七海瞇起了眼睛「其實我也說不上來…或許這是上天給我的一個機會吧…能不能順利我也沒有把握，很不負責任對吧…我也沒有指望他會接受，我只是想…」想要留下點什麼，如果最後發現一切都只是一場幻影，那至少…至少盡可能的留下些許曾經存在過的痕跡。

「かいちゃん你啊…真的很悲觀呢…」純矢輕輕的握上了七海那不知不覺間握緊拳頭的手，手掌的溫度似乎讓七海稍微放鬆了一些「就這麼不信任あっきー嗎？」或者說…是不相信自己呢…純矢看著七海，眼裡滿滿的思緒。

七海苦笑著望向純矢，輕柔的回握住對方原放在自己拳上的手。


	12. Chapter 12

有的時候兩條紅線就能改變一個人的一生、或許是兩個人，更有可能是三個人。

澄輝看著手中的驗孕棒陷入沈思，純矢離開的時候只是拍了拍他的肩膀，讓他跟七海好好談談，過程沒有責難，沒有暴力。從純矢的眼中澄輝可以看出交雜著的思緒，但此時的他完全無心去一一解開。

直到大門被純矢帶上後澄輝仍舊怔怔的坐在客廳的沙發椅上。生命的重量是什麼？澄輝從來沒有想過這個問題，雖然每次的性行為的都有戴套的情況下造成這種局面的可能性幾乎微乎其微，但自己似乎正是撞上了千分之一的可能。

或許是天意吧…澄輝覺得腦子有些亂，但他卻意外的發現自己似乎並不因為這樣的消息而感到過分的情緒化，當然思緒混亂是無可避免的，但還不至於到做傻事的地步，或許是在七海告訴他他變成女人的時候受到了過分驚嚇所至，澄輝覺得自己在面對充滿衝擊性的事物上越來越處變不驚。

況且現在這種狀況應該有比他更加不安的人吧…澄輝邊想邊來到七海的房門前。

「…かいさん？」澄輝敲響了兩聲門板，清脆的聲響沈重的砸在自己心上，換來無聲的回響。

澄輝以前很喜歡七海那漆成水藍色的門板，但現在卻莫名的感到有些些冷冽、有些些令人卻步。

「…我進來囉？」深吸了一口氣，澄輝覺得自己似乎是鼓起了這輩子所有的勇氣才推開了那扇門。

七海的床墊的正中央有個鼓起的被團，幾乎不需要思考都能確定房間的主人現在的位置。

「かいさん…」澄輝小心翼翼的靠近，隨後輕手輕腳的坐在七海的床緣。他無法想像此時七海的心情，或許是混亂或慌張、又或許是害怕揉合恐懼…不論哪一種都不是容易處理的情緒「對不起…」跟自己比起來七海要承受的一定更加沈重吧…比在變成女性的時候所面對的壓力更加窒息。

被團明顯的震了一下，隨後一局氣若游絲的聲音隱隱從被團裡飄出「…沒關係的…我明天就會搬出去…我不會在糾纏你的，你不用在意…接下來的一切都跟あきちゃん沒關係了…」

「…咦？等等？什麼？」澄輝覺得自己跟不上七海的腦回路。

「不要緊的…畢竟我之前也是男的我懂…」七海輕哼了一聲，但聲音仿佛下一秒就要崩潰。

「等等…かいさん你到底在說什麼？」澄輝有些慌，他下意識的試圖去碰觸七海的肩，雖然隔著被子卻扔能感受到七海閃過了他的碰觸。

「不要這樣！」七海吼著轉過身來，眼眶裡是倔強的淚水。

「かいさん…」看著自己被七海甩開的手，澄輝有些不知所措「為什麼…」

「…你就是這樣…爛好人…提分手都不乾脆點…」七海看著澄輝吸了吸鼻子，倔強的移開視線。

「…等等，什麼分手？かいさん想跟我分手嗎？」澄輝的混亂更上一層樓。

「不用裝了…這不就是你想要的？」七海冷哼了聲，還是沒有看向澄輝。

「蛤？為什麼我要分手…還是かいさん想跟我分手？在這樣的時機…」澄輝皺著眉越想越不對「難道…孩子不是我的？」澄輝認真想想自己確實可能不是七海唯一的伴侶，更別說對方之前募集資金的方式似乎總遊走在危險的邊緣…萬一…萬一…

「除了你的還有誰的啊！」澄輝的話終於讓七海轉過身來，附帶著震耳欲聾的咆哮。

「那…那為什麼要跟我分手？」看著憤怒的七海澄輝從絕望的情緒回到了困惑。

「明明是你想分不是嗎！不然你對不起幹嘛！」七海的情緒整個上來了。

「咦？我只是覺得我一直沒有察覺到かいさん的情況讓你一個人承受這一切太不公平…等等這跟分手什麼關係？」澄輝一臉無辜的皺著那八字眉。

看著這樣的澄輝，七海讀不出對方眼中有任何一絲虛假，這才終於緩了過來「你是笨蛋嗎…」七海看似無奈又似放鬆的嘆了口氣，他無法否定心底湧上的那一股安心。

「かいさん…！」七海將腦袋靠在了澄輝的肩膀上，這或許是七海第一次感受到對方這不算厚實的肩膀居然能給人這麼大的安全感。


	13. Chapter 13

迎接一個新的生命從來不是一件容易的事，特別是對於現在的七海跟澄輝而言更是如此。

但也正因為這樣反而更加加深了兩人的羈絆，除此之外還有對純矢的敬佩之意。

澄輝至今不知道純矢是透過什麼樣的門路認識那些願意不查證就幫忙診治的診所的，但這無疑對現在的他們來說是幫了個大忙。

「妳這麼厲害幹嘛不直接幫我弄個身份就好了…」澄輝還記得七海剛說完這句話的時候就被純矢巴了一腦門，估計是考慮到對方的身體狀況純矢才沒將人種在墻上。

一個即將迎來的、給不起名分的孩子，依照血緣關係或許可以將即將到來的他入在自己的戶口下，但自己真的已經準備好了嗎？澄輝其實也不是沒有迷惘，但當七海在他身邊的時候，似乎所有的不安都被對方給抹去。

只要跟對方在一起，什麼問題都可以解決的吧…至少當初的澄輝是如此天真的想著。

七海再次醒來的時候是在一間充滿藥水味的房間裡，他感到全身痠痛，頭更是疼的厲害。

「…怎麼回事…」七海強忍著疼試圖用殘存的微弱意識搞清楚現在的狀況。他下意識的摸了下胸口，沒有預期中的柔軟，而自己的身體似乎也完全變回來男性的狀態。莫非一切都是一場夢？也是呢…性轉什麼的根本不可能發生的吧，又不是科幻小說…七海邊想邊搖頭，隨後發現了爬在病床上睡著了的傢伙。

所以我是酒精中毒昏倒了然後做了一系列的怪夢嗎？想想這確實也是滿合理的…七海揉了揉眉心後戳了兩下爬睡的澄輝。

「嗚…」澄輝迷迷糊糊的醒來，雙眼腫的不行，看的七海有點想笑又有點心疼，而當澄輝終於在看向自己時找到了焦距時，那雙已經腫的不行的眼睛又落下了兩行淚。

「嗚啊…你冷靜一點啊…」看著澄輝止不住的淚水，七海有些慌，但只要微微一動他的身體就疼這讓他無法給對方一個安撫的擁抱。

「かいさん…」澄輝的眼淚像是輸送帶一樣一刻都停不下來「太好了…」吸了幾下鼻子，澄輝似乎終於緩和了一些「啊、要快點通知せーこさん他們才行…」在七海還沒搞清楚狀況之前，澄輝急急忙忙的衝了出去，沒多久又風風火火的衝了回來，回來的時候還多帶上了兩個人。

「かいちゃん！」純矢捏著七海的臉左右看了又看，確認對方沒事之後才終於鬆了一口氣。

「能讓我看看嗎？」明日海默默拍了拍純矢的肩膀，後者乖巧的讓出了位子。

「みりお怎麼會在這…」七海有些困惑，但並不妨礙明日海將他從頭到腳檢查了一輪。

「嗯…看起來沒什麼大礙了，應該等傷口復原後就能正常活動了。」明日海檢查完後大大的鬆了一口氣。

「所以到底…？」在明日海側身讓開之後換澄輝移到七海面前，七海什麼都還來不及問就被對方摟進了懷裡，讓他一陣怪不好意思。

「所以我說到底怎麼了…我是酒精中毒昏迷了一個禮拜嗎你們幹嘛那麼緊張？話說みりお你也還沒回答我你怎麼會在這裡啊…」七海邊拍著澄輝的背邊問。

「…記憶混亂？」純矢突然開始緊張了。然而明日海卻攔住了她，並開口「他對我們跟對一般事物的認知看起來並沒有問題，我想應該只是一時有些混亂而已，跟他解釋一下應該就沒事了。」

明日海認真的開始闡述在七海昏倒之前發生的事。七海是在生產的時候性命垂危的，將胎兒取出之後失血過多差點在手術台上撒手人寰。而明日海則是在這個時候趕到的，在這之前他一直在國外的研究室裡進行研究，純矢並沒有從明日海口中獲得更多細節，但總算是在這最要緊的關頭順利聯絡到了對方。

依照明日海的說法是七海的身體狀況還處於極度不穩定的狀態，若是從事生產這種動作的話很可能會承受不住，最有效的方法就是將對方的身體狀況回歸到原始的狀態。

沒有人知道手術室裡到底發生了什麼，但七海躺在病床上的時候已經變會了男性的身體，雖然腹部的傷口仍觸目驚心但狀況還算穩定，只是沒有人知道他什麼時候會醒來。

事實上七海昏迷了三天之久，所有人幾乎都已感到絕望，只有澄輝仍堅持要守在病床旁邊，在第三天的晚上七海終於奇跡似的恢復了意識。

「太好了…」澄輝將自己的額頭輕輕的抵上了七海的，即便後者還怔怔的似乎完全無法消化這龐大的訊息量。


	14. Chapter 14

誰也無法要求嬰兒乖巧懂事，雖然根據照顧過弟弟的澄輝表示華雪已經是個非常溫和的孩子了，但即便如此，若不是有純矢的幫助七海跟澄輝大概會在一個月之內耗盡。

「最近終於比較能睡上覺了…」澄輝的黑眼圈都出來了。為了讓七海能盡可能的休息調養，夜裡照顧華雪的工作他幾乎一肩扛下。

「辛苦你了。」純矢將一袋能量飲料放在桌上拍了拍澄輝的肩膀「有什麼需要幫忙的儘管說，我幫的上忙的一定幫。啊對了，我已經幫你們拒絕みりお了，他應該不會在打りらちゃん的主意，不過其實我覺得定期抽點血液樣本追蹤檢查也許可以考慮，就當是定期健康檢查也好。」明日海似乎一直想讓華雪參與自己的實驗，但是以實驗體的身份，想當然不要說純矢，澄輝跟七海是絕對不會答應的。

「嗯，我會在跟かいさん商量，真的非常感謝。」澄輝稍稍鬆了口氣，給了純矢個疲憊卻溫和的微笑。

然而除了這個外，澄輝並不知道未來即將面臨的各種問題究竟是不是純矢能解決，雖然對方似乎非常神通廣大、或許還比自己跟七海來的靠譜這麼一點點？但有些事情似乎不應該假他人之手。

目前來說只有兩間房的格局讓現在的狀況變得有些尷尬，為了夜裡照顧方便，華雪的嬰兒床暫時被擠在了澄輝的房間裡，但將來這個小女孩勢必需要有自己的空間。

華雪將來或許會需要有人教導她一些澄輝跟七海可能不夠明白的事物，雖然他們會盡所有的努力將最好的一切呈給這個降生於他們生命中的寶物，但這真的足夠嗎？這樣的自己真的能夠給對方一個幸福的成長環境嗎？

或許跟七海一起一切都有可能吧…有的時候澄輝會這麼想，然而在七海恢復的這段期間他們的交流似乎比原先少了許多，除了生活中的必要交談以外似乎再無更多。是因為生活的忙碌嗎？又或者存在著其他的原因呢…澄輝覺得自己似乎怎麼想也想不明白。

「又有什麼煩惱了？」純矢喝了口茶，觀察著澄輝的表情。

「欸？啊…」澄輝不好意思的用食指擦了擦鼻尖「應該也不算啦…或許只是最近太疲憊了吧…」

「…あっきー，什麼事都自己扛下來的話是解決不了問題的唷，你們兩個就是太缺乏溝通了。」純矢大力的搖了搖頭。

「對不起…」澄輝下意識的道歉。

「有時間跟我道歉的話不如多跟かいちゃん聊一聊，你們就是什麼事情都不說清楚才這麼麻煩。」純矢的話總是如此一針見血，澄輝覺得自己的膝蓋仿佛扎實的中了一箭。

夜裡，澄輝好不容易將華雪給哄睡了，他打了個大哈欠往七海的房間走去。

「かいさん？你還醒著嗎？我可以進來嗎？」澄輝輕敲了兩下，得到了肯定的回應後才推開了門板。

「りらちゃん睡了？」七海坐在床上，視線卻落在膝上的筆電螢幕上，之前募來的資金讓先前製作的影片有了更多的曝光率，更多對他們感興趣的合作提案拜之所賜一封一封的湧入七海的工作信箱裡。

「嗯…」澄輝熟門熟路的坐上了七海的床，看著七海螢幕上的各式委託，澄輝知道自己根本什麼也沒看進去，現在的他或許根本沒有餘力思考這麼多。

「…怎麼了？」七海並沒有轉頭看向坐在自己身旁的澄輝，然而卻還是因為對方將頭靠在自己肩上而些微一震。

「沒有…只是想感受一下かいさん而已…」澄輝瞇著眼睛在七海肩上蹭了蹭，像隻撒嬌的貓咪。

「什麼啊…」七海有些哭笑不得的反手揉了下澄輝的頭，卻仍舊沒有將視線轉過來面對他。

「…吶、かいさん…」澄輝有些猶豫，卻仍決定開口「かいさん是不是…不喜歡現在這樣…」

「…什麼？」澄輝的問題讓七海的身子一僵，本在查閱信件的手停了一瞬。

「就…多了一個需要照顧的對象什麼的…現在的生活什麼的…我們之間的關係…什麼的…」澄輝有些不知道該如何組織自己的言語，七海這種明顯逃避的狀態令他感到非常不安，想靠近卻又同時害怕著自己會將對方越推越遠。

「那…あっきー呢？」七海還是沒有看向澄輝，但後者能明顯的聽出對方聲音裡的不安。

澄輝不明所以的抬起了頭，他發現七海正淺咬著下唇，這令他下意識的傾身，輕巧的吻舒展了唇瓣上的壓迫。

七海閉上了眼睛似乎在感受這溫柔的親吻，只是讓雙唇分享著溫度，不存在更多的侵佔與掠奪。

當澄輝依依不捨的分開，他這才意識到七海的臉頰上閃爍著那晶瑩無比的淚滴。

到底該怎麼做才能讓他不在哭泣呢…澄輝心疼的用手指擦去對方頰上的濕潤「…跟我在一起…かいさん會覺得…很痛苦嗎…」澄輝覺得光是說出這幾個字仿佛就用盡了全力。

「…嗯…」七海的回答更像一根利刃直插他的心口，當澄輝試圖將那忍著不要顫抖的手收回時七海才又繼續說了下去「太痛苦了…明明本來在一起的時候很開心，最初的時候明明是那樣的…但是不知道從什麼時候開始…害怕失去這種生活的想法變的越來越一發不可收拾…害怕失去你…害怕付出的一切沒有回報…現在的生活會不會只是建立在曾是女性的我身上的假象？其實你看著的人也不是我而是那個幻影吧…本來我以為只要有個孩子就行了，一切或許便會因此而成為現實，我可以成為那個孩子支柱，或許沒有你也無所謂了…但是現在我變回了本來的模樣，本來以為已經消失的不安似乎又回來了…我也討厭這麼神經質但卻又無法停止自己去想…明明現在就有更重要的事要處理…但是我…」

「好了！」澄輝忍不住打斷了七海「不要在說了…沒事了…我在這裡…我不會放開かいさん的…這跟かいさん到底是不是女性的身體一點關係也沒有…除非かいさん不要我了…不然我一輩子都不會放開你的…」他緊緊的抱住對方，似乎在這個瞬間七海才意識到自己的淚水已經滿溢的無法停止。

「…真的？」七海吸了吸鼻子，他推開澄輝的時候發現對方衣服上已經沾滿了自己的淚水。

「嗯…」澄輝認真的點了點頭「真要說的話…不安的反而是我才對吧…」

「…什麼？」七海邊抹著眼淚邊看著垂著肩膀的澄輝。

「如果…如果かいさん只是因為一時興起跟我在一起，或者是因為藥物的關係賀爾蒙發生變異才跟我發生關係什麼的…」澄輝越說頭垂的越低。

「あっきー是這麼想的嗎…」七海看著澄輝的眼神有些意外。

「抱歉…其實一直害怕被拋棄的…明明是我才對…」澄輝苦澀的微笑。

「あっきー…」七海有些猶豫，他不敢直視澄輝的眼睛卻還是小心的靠近對方，指尖試探性的摸上了澄輝的手。澄輝有些驚訝卻不抗拒，他緩緩的讓它們交纏在一起，手掌的溫度在彼此間傳遞，七海像是獲得了些許的勇氣，他稍稍向前，那是個在輕巧不過的吻，卻讓兩個人的內心都踏實了許多。


	15. Chapter 15

「事情就是這樣。」華雪一本正經的講完了七海簡述的故事，大概比七海告訴她的在簡化了七成左右，故事基本上只剩下她爹地變成女性後與爸爸相愛最後有了她。

「喔…原來如此…」天華似懂非懂的點頭，在他身後的綾顯然是一頭霧水而且絲毫沒有想跟天華一樣裝懂的樣子。

「りらちゃん的爹地很會編故事呢，真不愧是在影視圈打滾的呢。」一旁負責這一班的紫藤撐著頭靠在桌上表示佩服。

「一般有家長會編出這麼天馬行空的故事嗎…直接說是收養的不就好了…」坐在紫藤身旁喝茶的朝水顯然一點也不認同。

「你這樣太沒有夢想了啦！」紫藤股著腮幫子，樣子像極了教室櫃子上養的那一籠倉鼠。

「…反正等孩子長大之後遲早都是會知道真相的。」看著這樣懷抱著純真心靈的好同事紫藤，朝水默默的喝了一口手上仍溫熱的抹茶，暗自決定還是不要將自己前陣子在瀏覽網站的時候，一個不小心在某成人同志影片的編劇欄位看到疑似華雪父親的名字這件事告訴對方。


End file.
